Chrissie Watts
Chrissie Watts is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the BBC British soap opera programme EastEnders; first appearing as a central character in 2004 and later becoming the show's secondary antagonist throughout 2005. History Chrissie Watts first arrived in Walford to search for her husband, Den Watts. Their marriage has turned sour and he has sold their bar in Spain and taken the money. Den manages to persuade her to give their marriage another try, and to stay in Walford with him. She is shocked to discover he has an adopted daughter, Sharon, and two biological children - Sharon's sister Vicki Fowler and their illegitimate half-brother Dennis Rickman. Furthermore, Chrissie is stunned to learn that Den had faked his own death and exiled himself from Walford amid living in Spain. She soon starts work as a hairdresser in a nail salon and helps stepdaughter Vicki with her plans to enter fashion school. However, Den's elusive behaviour raises her suspicions that he is having an affair. He almost convinces her that she is mistaken, but she eventually learns that her fears were correct and uncovers the affair between Den and ex-policewoman Kate Morton. Feigning friendship, she hacks off most of Kate's hair and smashes up the beauty salon in a rage. She leaves Walford distraught at Den's betrayal. Den departs for Spain on business, and Chrissie returns to the salon as she remains the co-owner. She remains hostile to Kate for some time, but eventually calls a truce. She then becomes concerned over Vicki's much older boyfriend Tommy Grant, and exposes him as a liar. At this point, Den returns intent on securing her forgiveness. However, she does not succumb to his charm offensive, and so as a demonstration of his affection he confides in her of his plans to bankrupt the Mitchell family and take control of The Queen Victoria public house, declaring that he can't do it without her. She relents, but warns if he ever cheats again she will kill him. Together, they scam the Mitchell family out of their holdings and move into the Vic on Christmas Day, 2004. In January, Dennis catches Den and his girlfriend Zoe Slater in bed together - prompting him to tell Chrissie. Shocked, she plans revenge against her husband. Chrissie soon learns that Zoe is pregnant with Den's child, and persuades her to abort the baby. The pair team up with Kate's sister-in-law Sam Mitchell, who also seeks revenge on Den for conning her out of the Queen Victoria, to confront Den on the day he celebrates his umpteenth wedding anniversary to his late first wife Angie. That night, the trio confront Den at the Queen Vic and Chrissie appears to try and intimidate her husband into signing the pub over to her. Den rebuffs Chrissie's efforts and instead taunts the trio about his misdeeds, but is left unaware that Sharon is hiding at the other side of the pub - listening to her father's confessions; Den realizes too late that Chrissie's actual plan was to rid Sharon from his life by arranging for her to discover his crimes so she would disown him. Sharon berates Chrissie for tricking her into coming back to Walford under the guise that her father is ill. She storms out of the pub and Den follows. Chrissie knows that Sharon is the one person Den truly loves and cares about and knows that losing Den the love of his favourite child will destroy him. Den walks back in and she taunts him that he now knows what it is like to lose what he loves most. Unable to contain his rage, Den attacks his wife and hits her head against a fruit machine. Zoe picks up the nearest object, a doggy doorstop that Den received from his old enemy Pauline Fowler, and hits Den over the head with it - knocking him unconscious. Perceiving him to be dead, Zoe and Sam go out the back to turn all the lights off and lock all the doors. Chrissie approaches Den's body and tauntingly tells him "I may not be the first woman in your life Den, but I'm defiantly going to be the last". Chrissie then begins to walk away from her husband's body, but is caught by surprise when Den - still alive - suddenly grabs her ankles, hissing "You'll never get me out of The Vic". When it becomes apparent that Den intends to harm his wife for turning his daughter against him, Chrissie - left with no other choice - picks up the doorstop and hits her husband on the head with him, killing Den this time. Following her husband's death, Chrissie orders Sam and Zoe to bury Den's body in the pub's cellar - which is filled with cement the next morning. Despite knowing that she is innocent, Chrissie allows Zoe to believe that she has killed Den. She soon becomes archenemies with Sam, who secretly witnessed Chrissie killing her husband Den on the night he was murdered. The pair try to get control of Zoe, while Sam attempts to blackmail Chrissie in getting her pub back in exchange for her silence. As time goes on, Chrissie publicly accounts for Den's sudden absence by declaring that he has run off with another woman and attempts to make her story convincing by throwing his clothes into the street and engaging in a bogus phone conversation with him in front of a packed pub. She successfully removes Zoe from the Square for a time, and begins a relationship with Jake Moon; however, Sam has taken the doorstop and hidden it in her flat. She then proceeds to blackmail Chrissie by saying that unless the pub is given back to her, she will inform the police. Chrissie stalls for time, and eventually calls Sam's bluff, declaring that she will take Sam down with her if she goes to the police. Desperate, Sam tries to corner Chrissie by telling Zoe the truth. Zoe confronts Chrissie before fleeing to Spain, telling her mother Kat what has happened before she goes. Dennis and Sharon return to Walford in search of their father. On their wedding day, a drunken Sam grows frustrated and smashes up Den's grave and digs up his body in the hope that Chrissie will be sent down for his death. This backfires and Sam is arrested on suspicion of murder as Den's bloodstains are found under her sink and her story constantly changes. Chrissie asks Kat to get her cousin, Stacey, to give a false alibi that Zoe and Chrissie were with her on the night Den died, and Kat agrees as it means that Zoe is safe from the police. Sam's mother, Peggy, returns to Walford to free Sam, and slaps Chrissie during Den's funeral. The slap causes Chrissie to fall into Den's grave on top of the coffin. Chrissie plans to sell the pub to Johnny Allen and a mystery second buyer, before fleeing the country. However, her efforts are obstructed when Sam's brothers Phil and Grant arrive back at the square to help secure their sister's release. Chrissie, though, is unfazed with the Mitchell Brothers' presence and Sharon continues to support her. However, Sharon is eventually convinced by Grant - her ex-husband - to visit Sam in prison. Sharon still believes Chrissie is innocent, but finally learns the truth when Chrissie makes an innocuous comment about her father's murder Realizing that Sharon knows, Chrissie becomes distraught as she felt that so long as Sharon thought well of her, she could think well of herself. Panicking, she begins to make mistakes, arguing with Jake outside of Johnny's club. Chrissie had confessed her role in Den's death to Jake, and lets information regarding her guilt slip as they argue. This is caught on CCTV by Johnny, who delights in telling Jake that he has a recording. Chrissie asks to get the money for The Queen Victoria right away, and Johnny takes advantage, saying the only way she will get the money is if she sleeps with him. Chrissie resists, saying that she will not hurt Jake. Johnny tells her that she will not receive the money, and tells Phil and Grant about the tape. Chrissie discovers that Phil's stepson Ian Beale is the mystery buyer of the pub, and she and Jake make a quick sale to Ian before fleeing the Square. At the airport, they see Sharon, Phil and Grant with the police. Sharon confronts and then punches Chrissie, who is then arrested for Den's murder. Chrissie says that she will only co-operate in exchange for a meeting with Sharon. This is earned, and she tries to make Sharon realize why she killed her father, to no avail. She reveals that she forged Den's signature on the document in which Den handed over the pub to Chrissie, thus the pub legally belongs to Sharon. Jake visits Chrissie in jail and asks her to marry him. She finds out that he has lost the £25,000 that was to be her bail money, and storms out of the visiting room, calling Jake an idiot. She begins plotting revenge on Sharon for sending her to prison by trying to force her to testify in court about what Den was really like, wanting to see Sharon crumble at confessing how he cheated and supposedly beat her mother - which he never did. After a week in prison, she gives up and dismisses her solicitor; Chrissie later pleads guilty to murder. After an emotional farewell to Jake, she walks into her cell with a contented smile. Though Chrissie has not been seen or heard of since, she is referenced when Sam is arrested for her role in Den's murder; with Sam expressing fear of running into Chrissie whilst in prison. Quotes Trivia *The character Chrissie Watts is depicted to be the polar opposite of her husband's first wife, Angie Watts. Category:Eastenders Characters Category:Eastenders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Femme Fatale